Drabbles para a Aninha Ackles
by Mumucow xD
Summary: É um conjunto de drabbles, quatro, todas elas inspiradas nas musica de Jesse McCartney. PadAckles. Um presentezinho para a Ana Ackles já que estou tão atrasada com a fic dela.
1. Why don't you kiss her

Beta: A linda da Ivys

São quatro drabbles, todas elas inspiradas nas musica do Jesse McCarteney, esse pequeno presente vai para a Ana Ackles e obrigada à Sun por me ter encorajado a postar

Disclaimer: Nada é meu, se fosse tudo seria diferente

Avisos: Yaoi, ou seja, dois garotos de comendo com os olhos problem?

Why don't you kiss her?

[P.O.V.] Jared

Cada vez que olho para si, vejo o meu melhor amigo, alguém em que eu posso confiar e contar os meus segredos sem nenhuma vergonha, todos excepto um, o meu maior segredo e pior segredo. Querer beija-lo, provar os seus lábios obscenos, mas sobretudo ama-lo como nunca amei ninguém na vida, tê-lo nos meus braços sem vergonha alguma.

Mas sempre que estou prestes a faze-lo perco a coragem, toda a vez que o consigo encurralar, acabo por desistir, tenho medo de perder você e nossa grande amizade se fizer algo impróprio com você.

Mas algum dia tenho de ganhar coragem, esse dia chegou, hoje e agora, eu me aproximo de si, olho-o nos olhos, sinto e vejo seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, sua respiração ofegante, nossos lábios apenas a centímetros de distância, você molha seus lábios naquele movimento sensual que você sempre faz e eu acaba com a distancia entre nossos lábios. Sinto o seu sabor, muito melhor do que havia imaginado, um beijo carinhoso apenas para lhe dizer uma coisa:

- Te amo.

_Were the best of friends_

(Eramos melhores amigos)

_And we share our secrets_

(E compartilhamos nossos segredos)

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

(Ela sabe tudo o que está em minha mente)

_Lately somethings changed_

(Ô... ultimamente algumas coisas têm mudado)

_As I lie awake in my bed_

(Quando deito acordado em minha cama)

_A voice here inside my head_

(Uma voz aqui dentro de minha cabeça)

_Softly says_

(Suavemente diz)

_Why don't you kiss her_

(Por que você não a beija)

_Why don't you tell her_

(Por que você não lhe fala)

_Why don't you let her see_

(Por que você não a deixa ver)

_The feelings that you hide_

(Os sentimentos que você esconde)

_She'll never know_

(Por que ela nunca saberá)

_If you never show_

(Se você nunca mostrar)

_The way you feel inside_

(Como se sente por dentro)

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_

(Eu tenho tanto medo de fazer o primeiro passo)

_Just a touch and we_

(Apenas um toque e nós)

_Could cross the line_

(Poderiamos cruzar a linha)

_And everytime she's near_

(E toda vez que ela se aproxima)

_I wanna never let her go_

(Eu nunca quero deixá-la partir)

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

(Confessar a ela o que meu coração sabe)

_Hold her close_

(Abraçá-la bem perto de mim)

_Why don't you kiss her_

(Por que você não a beija)

_Why don't you tell her_

(Por que você não lhe fala)

_Why don't you let her see_

(Por que você não a deixa ver)

_The feelings that you hide_

(Os sentimentos que você esconde)

_She'll never know_

(Por que ela nunca saberá)

_If you never show_

(Se você nunca mostrar)

_The way you feel inside_

(Como se sente por dentro)

_What would she say_

(O que ela diria)

_I wonder would she just turn away_

(Eu imagino que ela apenas iria embora)

_Or would she promise me_

(Ou ela me prometeria)

_That she's here to stay_

(Que ela está aqui pra ficar)

_It hurts me to wait_

(Me machuca esperar)

_I keep asking myself_

(E eu continuo me perguntando)

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

(Por que você não a beija (diga que você a ama))

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)_

(Por que você não lhe fala (diga que você precisa dela))

_The feelings that you hide_

(Os sentimentos que você esconde)

_She'll never know_

(Por que ela nunca saberá)

_If you never show_

(Se você nunca mostrar)

_The way you feel inside…_

(Como se sente por dentro…)


	2. Oxygen

Oxygen

[P.O.V.] Jensen

Cada vez que você passa perto de mim ou no meu campo de visão eu prendo a minha respiração e só me lembro de respirar novamente quando você está perto de mim e me dirige a palavra. Tudo pára para mim quando você está por perto, como se fossemos só nós dois no mundo; e eu adoraria que fosse assim. Mas temos outras pessoas nas nossas vidas, não podemos nos envolver, temos nossas carreiras e eu não quero estragar sua vida. Você está sempre em primeiro lugarquando tenho que decidir algo. Deveríamos nos afastar o máximo possível, mas isso é algo impossível pois precisamos um do outro para sobreviver.

A verdade é que entre quatro paredes, quando estamos só nós dois, tudo é diferente. Apenas nós sabemos o que acontece, nós precisamos tocar e ser tocados um pelo outro. Percebemos aquilo que sentimos através dos nossos olhares. Nos completamos e não precisamos de mais nada no mundo. Os outros não necessitam saber o quanto nos amamos; basta nós dois para que tudo seja real.

Somos o oxigênio um do outro. E isso é o suficiente para vivermos felizes, mesmo que em segredo.

Tudo o que posso dizer é que estou feliz com você e isso nunca mudará.

Baby, you're a star

_(Baby você é uma estrela)_

I'm rollin' out the red carpet for you on the floor (on the floor)

_(Eu estou desenrolando o carpete vermelho na pista para você)_

'Cause anything and everything I'm gonna give you when you come to my door

_(Eu poderei te dar tudo quando você vier à minha porta)_

And I make you the air I'm taking without you I'm suffocating I can't let you go

_(E eu posso fazer seu ar, eu sei que sem você estou me sufocando, eu não posso te deixar ir)_

'Cause everything else I don't need around me I been hooked since you found me

_(Porque eu não preciso de mais nada estou preso a você desde que você me deixou)_

Baby, look how I'm diving below

_(Baby, olhe como eu estou mergulhando abaixo)_

Chorus:

_(Refrão)_

Girl you are my oxygen

_(Garota você é meu oxigênio)_

Girl you are my oxygen Ehh

_(Garota você é meu oxigênio)_

Girl you are my oxygen

_(Garota você é meu oxigênio)_

Girl you are my oxygen

_(Garota você é meu oxigênio)_

Girl you are my oxygen Yeah

_(Garota você é meu oxigênio)_

Girl you are my oxygen Yeah

_(Garota você é meu oxigênio)_

Without you don't think I could live

_(Sem você não pense que eu poderia viver)_

'Cause baby on you I depend Yeah

_(Porque Baby me tornei dependente de você)_

Girl you are my oxygen Wohh

_(Garota você é meu oxigênio)_

What good are money and clothes and million dollar homes if I ain't got you around

_(Quão bom é o dinheiro, as roupas os milhões de dolares, casas, se eu não tenho você aqui?)_

'Cause see the thought of you gone leavin' me here all alone the tears start rollin' down

_(Porque você foi embora me deixando aqui sozinho e as lágrimas começaram a cair)_

Wanna kiss your finger tips and your lips baby it's somethin' I can't live without

_(Quero beijar seus lábios e as pontas de seus dedos Baby isso é uma coisa que eu não posso viver sem)_

'Cause everyone else around don't mean a thing I got everything I need

_(Porque todo mundo em volta não significa nada eu tenho tudo o que preciso aqui)_

Baby, in your love I'm swimmin' now

_(Baby, no seu amor eu estou nadando agora)_

Chorus

_(Refrão)_

One second without you, you know that I die for sure

_(Um segundo sem você, você sabe que eu morrria com certeza)_

I'm dependent on you I can't do this on my own

_(Eu sou dependente de você eu não posso fazer isso por mim mesmo)_

Everything else I can't do without I hope you know

_(Eu não posso fazer nada sem sua presença eu espero que você saiba disso)_

You are my oxygen without you I couldn't live

_(Você é meu oxigênio eu não posso viver sem você)_

Ooh-oh

Ooh-oh

Ooh-oh

Uh-huh

Ooh-oh

Ooh-oh

Ooh-oh

Uh-huh

Chorus

_(Refrão)_

I can't breathe (Uh-huh)

_(Eu não posso respirar)_

I can't breathe

_(Eu não posso respirar)_


	3. Invincible

Invincible

[P.O.V] Jared

Porque você o fez? Você sabe que não deveria ter ido embora; deveria ter me escutado quando eu tentei impedi-lo, mas você me ignorou e eu acabei por deixá-lo ir. Eu devia ter insistido, devia tê-lo obrigado a ficar e conversar comigo. Quando recebi aquela chamada fiquei completamente devastado, me sentei no chão frio encostado à parede que era a única coisa que me suportava e fiz algo que não fazia há muito: chorei com vontade de expulsar esse sentimento, como uma criança a quem se tira os brinquedos. A mim bastou me tirarem você. No meu coração eu já sabia o que ia acontecer. Depois de chorar horas a fio, me levantei e sai a correr. Eu tinha de vê-lo, tinha de senti-lo nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse no mundo.

Não posso nem descrever o alívio e a felicidade que senti ao vê-lo respirando. Mas vê-lo deitado naquela cama, imóvel e ligado a todas aquelas máquinas, me abalou bastante; eu só pedia a tudo e a todos que você ficasse bem e se recuperasse rapidamente. Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais discutiríamos por coisas idiotas, nem por coisa alguma, porque se tivesse perdido você naquele momento, você teria morrido com a idéia de que eu não o amo quando é o contrário; eu o amo tanto que morreria por você.

_I said don't do it babe_

(Eu disse não faça isso)

_Said it ain't worth it baby_

(Disse isso não vale a pena)

_But you did it anyway_

(Mas você fez do mesmo jeito)

_Four or five drinks and you were on your way_

(Cinco ou quatro bebidas e você estava fora de si)

_September 1st, 2003_

(1º setembro, 2003)

_It took the life right out of me_

(Senti a vida fugir de mim)

_Hung up the phone_

(Desliguei o telefone)

_Raced out the door_

(Corri pra fora da porta)

_Broken_

(Quebrei)

_Tried to believe that it wasn't true_

(Cansado de acreditar que isso seria verdade)

_But in my heart I always knew_

(Mas no meu coração eu sempre soube)

_That being the life of the party would catch up to you_

(Que essa vida de festas podia acabar com você)_  
>Your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours<em>

(Sua família estava esperando e chorando por três malditas horas)

_[Chorus:]_

(Refrao)

_I said don't do it babe_

(Eu disse não faça isso)

_Said it ain't worth it baby_

(Disse isso não vale a pena)

_But you did it anyway_

(Mas você fez do mesmo jeito)

_Four or five drinks and you were on your way_

(Cinco ou quatro bebidas e você estava fora de si)

_Everything was cool on the straight away_

(Tudo estava legal nesse caminho)

_But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five_

(Mas você estava fazendo oitenta e cinco em trinta e cinco)

_Why babe?_

(Por quê?)

_Every time I'm home I pass that road_

(Toda vez que eu estou passando naquela avenida)

_Driving alone and the street is cold_

(Dirigindo sozinho e a rua esta fria)

_Seeing your face yeah it's haunting me_

(Vendo seu rosto yeah isso esta me assombrando)

_My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out_

(Minha mente esta ficando louca tentando decifrar)

_Just where you would be four years from now_

(Só onde você poderia estar cinco ou quatro anos agor)

_And what you were thinking when the lights came down_

(E o que você estava pensando quando as luzes se apagaram)

_Doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours_

(O doutor estava tentando te salvar por três malditas horas)

_[Chorus]_

(Refrao)

_Who ever said that life was fair_

(Quem sempre disse que a vida foi justa)

_When you live without a care_

(Quando você vive sem cuidado)

_When you're invincible_

(Quando você é invencível)

_When you're invincible_

(Quando você é invencível)

_When you're invincible_

(Quando você é invencível)

_Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'_

(Quem pensa em morrer quando esta vivendo?)

_[_Chorus_]_

(Refrao)


	4. Told you so

Told you so

[P.O.V.] Jensen

Ouço meu celular tocando; é o seu toque. Só por você estar me ligando eu consigo perceber que algo não está bem; sua relação não está bem. Talvez você tenha aberto os olhos para a realidade e talvez, só talvez, ela não seja quem você pensa que ela é. Mas você disse que ela era a tal então não tenho razão alguma para atender o celular.

Foi você que me deixou. Eu o avisei que se saísse nunca mais voltaria a entrar na minha vida; eu o avisei mais que uma vez. Eu lhe disse que ninguém o ama tanto como eu, ninguém consegue toca-lo e entende-lo como eu. Mas para mim chega, não vou voltar a implorar para que volte para mim, agora vai ser seu esse papel, mas como eu disse no dia em que me abandonou, não vou aceitá-lo de volta. Você perdeu sua oportunidade comigo.

Não tente voltar que eu não o aceitarei de volta, foi você que me abandonou e deixou meu coração partido e minha mente confusa. Aguente com as consequências de algo que foi você que provocou.

Eu fico repetindo isso milhares de vezes para mim mesmo, tentando me convencer de que é o que farei, mas meu coração me trai e eu volto a aceitá-lo de volta na minha vida e aos poucos vai ocupando o meu coração novamente.

_Lookin' at you now I can tell_

(Olhando para você agora eu posso dizer)

_That you and your new relationship ain't goin' well_

(Você e seu novo companheiro não estão muito bem)

_There's no reason your name should come up on my cell_

(Não há razões para seu nome aparecer no meu celular)

_Unless you're unhappy but that shouldn't be the case_

(A menos que você esteja infeliz, mas esse não seria o caso)

_'Cause you said said he was the one_

(Porque você disse, disse que ele era o cara)

_Baby yes you said said you were in love_

(Baby, sim você disse, disse que estava apaixonada)

_'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be_

(Quando você me deixou, deixou também muito claro)

_Comin' back remember that but I never agreed_

(Que não voltaria mais para mim, eu ainda lembro disso, mas nunca concordei)

_I hate to say it but I told you so_

(Odeio falar isso, mas eu te avisei)

_Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable_

(Avisei que se você me deixasse, seria miserável)

_Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be_

(Acho que ele não faz aquelas coisas, como eu sempre fazia)

_Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me_

(Ou você está querendo voltar para o passado, foi você que me deixou)

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right_

(Odeio dizer, mas você sabe que eu estou certo)

_Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night_

(Às vezes você está acordada e me liga tarde da noite)

_But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be_

(Mas agora não estou junto de você, me diga onde você está)

_'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me_

(Pois não posso te ter de volta, meu coração não pode te aceitar)

_Girl you know we can't touch like I do_

(Garota você sabe que ele não consegue te tocar como eu)

_I don't see you trippin' or flippin' over his moves_

(Não te vejo acompanhando os mesmos movimentos que ele faz)

_Don't take a genius to see he ain't that dude_

(Não precisa ser um gênio para notar que ele não é o cara)

_But you let him back you don't know what you was on_

(Mas deixe ele continuar, afinal, você nem sabia onde estava se metendo)

_When you said said he was the one_

(Quando disse, disse que ele era o cara)

_Baby yes you said said you were in love_

(Baby, sim você disse, disse que estava apaixonada)

_'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be_

(Quando você me deixou, deixou também muito claro, que não voltaria mais para mim)

_Comin' back remember that but I never agreed_

(Eu ainda lembro disso, mas nunca concordei)

_I hate to say it but I told you so_

(Odeio falar isso, mas eu te avisei)

_Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable_

(Avisei que se você me deixasse, seria miserável.)

_Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be_

(Acho que ele não faz aquelas coisas, como eu sempre fazia)

_Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me_

(Ou você está querendo voltar para o passado, foi você que me deixou)

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right_

(Odeio dizer, mas você sabe que eu estou certo)

_Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night_

(Às vezes você está acordada e me liga tarde da noite)

_But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be_

(Mas agora não estou junto de você, me diga onde você está)

_'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me_

(Pois não posso te ter de volta, meu coração não pode te aceitar)

_You fall on hard times it seems_

(Você acha isso difícil, pode ser)

_But you ain't gettin' no sympathy_

(Mas você não está tendo compaixão)

_No baby not from me_

(Não baby, não de mim)

_'Cause I told you you should never leave_

(Pois eu disse que você não deveria me deixar)

_See you chose this road so you gotta go it alone_

(Veja, você escolheu esse caminho, agora tem que seguí-lo)

_Remember I told you so_

(Consegue lembrar que eu te disse)

_I hate to say it but I told you so_

(Odeio falar isso, mas eu te avisei)

_Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable_

(Avisei que se você me deixasse, seria miserável)

_Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be_

(Acho que ele não faz aquelas coisas, como eu sempre fazia)

_Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me_

(Ou você está querendo voltar para o passado, foi você que me deixou)

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right_

(Odeio dizer, mas você sabe que eu estou certo)

_Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night_

(Às vezes você está acordada e me liga tarde da noite)

_But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be_

(Mas agora não estou junto de você, me diga onde você está)

_'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me_

(Pois não posso te ter de volta, meu coração não pode te aceitar)

N/A:Eu não queria o final feliz, a Ivys me obrigou, a ultima frase é culpa dela se não ela betaria sobre protesto e eu não quero obrigar ninguém, alguma coisa a culpa é dela, muahahah.(não liguem à tentativa de riso maléfico)

N/B : Já que a Dani está dizendo que a culpa do happy end é minha, considerem o último parágrafo como um final alternativo. Eu particularmente prefiro assim, mas para quem gosta de angústia, esqueça o último parágrafo.


End file.
